Gaang gets Nordiced!
by TEAMLEO4THEWIN
Summary: The Nordics are a group of thieves that joins Team Avatar after being caught by the Dai Li. Fem!Norway Fem!Finland Chibi!Iceland SuFin DenNor Kataang SokkaXSuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever, so, enjoy! Also, I f you have any cool outfit ideas for the Nordics let me know! (I suck at outfits…) **

"What a prissy? Did you see how she squealed?" Toph laughed, walking along side Katara. Their rest and relaxation day was going great so far. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, it was peaceful and beautiful.

Earlier, the Gaang had arrived in Ba Sing Se to talk to the Earth King and find Aang's lost Sky Bison, Appa. So far, no lucky with either intention.

"I know right? They shouldn't have made fun of you in the first place." Katara giggled back. Earlier in their walk, she had drenched three prissy bit- GIRLS that were laughing at Toph behind her back. Toph was about to reply, when a loud scream was heard.

Katara and Toph looked at each other and then ran to the location that the scream came from. As they ran Katara looked around confused. Why was no one doing anything? People around them went along their daily business like no one was in danger at all.

When they got to where they needed to go, they looked at the scene in front of them, horrified. The Dai Li were holding back four teenagers, two boys and two girls. One of the boys was really tall. He had blond hair and glasses that sat upon his emotionless face. He was held by two members of the Dai Li as he was looked venomously at a pair of Agents holding one of the girls.

This girl looked to be the smallest of the teens, with curves in the right places. Her hair was a blonde bob that ended to about below her ear and a white beret lay at the top of her head. She was struggling against the two Dai Li agents who held her captive, blushing hard when one of the agents touched her in an inappropriate place. Her purple eyes pleading for the one with the glasses to help her.

Another one of the boys struggled against the Dai Li, trying to get his axe back. He had a mane of Blond hair they nestled at the top of his head and blue eyes that glared at the agent holding his precious axe captive. The agents who held onto him both were supporting bloody noses, proving that the young man wouldn't go down without a fight.

But the most heartbreaking scene was of the last teenager. The young girl had wavy blonde hair that went just below her shoulders, with a cross pin holding half of her bangs back. She was being held back by two of the Dai Li agents as she screamed at the Agent in front of her.

"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE MY LIL BROR BACK!" she screamed, fighting her captives.

That's when Katara noticed the agent was carrying something. She looked closely and gasped, gaining Toph's attention. "What is it?" Toph asked, not being able to sense what Katara was seeing.

"He's taking that little boy away!" She stated, watching Toph's eyes widen in horror. The little boy screamed, trying to reach for the girl with the cross, but failing as the agent held him back.

That's when something in Katara snapped. She marched over to the Agent holding the little boy and looked him straight in the eye. "What are you doing?' Katara asked, not looking at the other teens around her. The one with the cross quieted down, looking at Katara with Navy eyes, curious about what she was doing.

The Dai Li agent never backed down. "Taking care of the situation." He answered gruffly, tightening his grip on the little boy. He whimpered and looked at Katara, tears magnifying his bright purple irises.

"What situation?" Katara hissed.

"Theft, harassment, and leaving their own class."

"Well, that's no excuse to take a little boy away!"

"They deserve the punishment for their crimes."

"What's this punishment that they clearly don't deserve!" Toph butt into the convention, earning a sigh from the agent.

"The teenagers will be placed in a holding facility, while this one will go to an orphanage, hopefully going to a more responsible group."

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" The cross girl screamed. Struggling even harder against her captives.

"Norge, calm down.." The axe guy stated, trying to calm cross girl down. Her struggling calmed down. The tiny girl yelped, tears streaming her face. The Glasses kid struggled more.

"T'n'!" He shouted in a really thick accent. It was hard for Toph and Katara to understand. The tiny girl cried more.

"Su-san!" The tiny girl cried. The glasses boy, Su-san, bared his teeth at the men holding her captive.

"I have a proposition for you. I am friends with the avatar. He will pick a reasonable punishment for them. We will take the kid as well, watch over him like you want." Katara stated with a tone of finality, hands placed on her hips. The Agent looked at her with annoyance.

"Fine." He answered "But we _will _be watching you." And with that, all the agents disappeared, as if they were never there.

"SU-SAN!" The Tiny girl cried, running to the tall boy. She jumped into his arms and cried. The boy hugged her protectively, whispering words of comfort as he rubbed her back.

The little boy ran to the Cross Girl. Katara got a better look at the boy. He had messy silvery white hair and large purple eyes. He was tiny, couldn't be older than four.

"Did you see how brave I was Luka? He couldn't take me!" He stated, his little fist in the air.

"You didn't do anything though…" the Cross girl, Now named Luka, stated. The little boy pouted. Crossing his arms across his little chest.

"Forever the realist, huh Norge." The axe guy smirked, hugging his beloved axe to his chest.

Luka smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut it idiot." The axe guy pouted and kissed the blade of the axe.

"At least you understand me, Axey." He whispered. Toph coughed awkwardly, gaining the groups attention. Katara cleared her throat.

"If you follow me, I can take you our, um, home for now." She stated awkwardly. The group followed silently, unsure of their predictement.

**Well, I hope you liked it so far! Please review! This really fun to write, and I hope it's really fun to read! Next Chappie will be here soon :3 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So here is the Second Chappie, like I promised! By the way, here are the names for each of the Nordics:**

**Sweden: Berwald**

**Finland: Tina**

**Norway: Luka**

**Denmark: Mathias**

**Iceland: Emil**

Tina was walking along side Berwald, staring at the two girls ahead of them. They seemed to be their age, but the taller one seemed more mature than the smaller one. Tina looked at Berwald. "Su-San.." She said quietly. Berwald looked at her.

"Y's?" He answered. Berwald wasn't a man of many words.

"I'm scared.." She leaned closer to him. Berwald kept a straight face, but inside, he was flushing at the notion. He was brought out of his thoughts when the two girls stopped in front of them.

"This is where we are staying for the moment. Follow me." She stated. She was about to let them in, when the smaller girl go her attention.

"Hey Sugar Queen!" She shouted. '_Wow, that was rude' _Luka thought, as Emil babbled about puffins and volcanoes in her arms. She could literally see the tick mark appear on the taller girls head.

"What." She ground out, obviously not happy about the nickname. The smaller girl smirked.

"When are we going to introduce ourselves?" The taller girl became flushed with embarrassment.

"How rude of us! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and this i-"

"Toph Beifong, at your service." The smaller girl interrupted. Katara huffed and led them inside. Inside, there were two boys. One was probably about Luka's age. He was covered in arrow tattoos as he chased around a flying lemur. The other boy, around Mthias's age ans looked VERY similar to Katara, pointed his Boomerang at the Nordics as they entered the home.

"Who are they?" He asked, trying to sound tough. But it's kind of hard to sound tough when your voice cracks in the middle of your sentence. Mathias started laughing.

"You sound worse than Berwald did whe-" He stopped instantly at the complete death glare Berwald was giving him. Katara sighed and began to explain the situation to the boy.

*Time Skip :3*

After Katara explained the situation to her brother, she figures that it was time to know who these criminals were. She cleared her throat to get the newcomers attention. "So as you know, my name is Katara and this is Toph," She gestured to Toph, who was sitting right next to her. Sokka stood up with a goofy grin on his face.

"I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Katara's older MATURE brother." The boy with the axe smirked and wrapped an arm around Sokka's shoulder.

"Something tells me that we are going to be the BEST of friends!" He would of continued, but Luka, as Katara remembered her name to be, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, effectively chocking him.

"Shut up and sit down." She stated in a monotone like voice. This tone was different from the tone she used earlier, trying to get the little boy back. The axe boy pouted and returned to his seat. Aang stood up next.

"I'm Aang and I'm the Avatar!" He proclaimed, hitting a heroic pose. The little boy's eyes widened with excitement. He ran over to Aang and began talking faster than Katara had ever heard anyone talk before.

"YourreallytheAvatar?Thatissooooocool!Iwishiwasabender!IsittruethatyourthelastAirbende-"

"Emil." Luka stated, causing the little boy to shut up. He ran back to her and sat with his arms across his chest and lips formed into a perfect pout.

The tiny girl with the bob stood up. "I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves! I'm Tina!" With that she gave a peace sign. The tall boy with the glasses stood up next, letting Tina sit down first.

" 'm B'rw'ld." He stated. The Gaang cocked their heads to one side, not understanding his accent. He sat down with a blank look on his face. Tina stood up again, on his defense.

"His name is Berwald, but you get used to his accent after a while." Berwald nodded his head in agreement. The axe boy stood up next.

"I am Mathias, leader of this _fine _group!" with that he gave a 100 watt grin and sat back down. Luka mumbled an '_idiot_' under her breath and stood up.

"I am Luka." She stated and sat back down.

"Your such a Debbie downer, aren't ya Norge?" Mathias stated, earning him a smack on the back of the head. The little boy stood up next, a gigantic smile on his face.

"Im Emil and I like Volcanoes and Puffins and Luka and Cold Things!" He stated happily. Katara 'awwww'ed in cuteness. Silence hung in the air, till Toph broke the ice.

"So, are you benders?" The Nordics looked at each other.

"Well…"

**So here is Chapter 2! I'm sorry if the chapters seem short, I'm trying to fix that.. Well, please review! Also I'm hoping to do a serious of one shots, a companion fic to this story, so if you ever have any ideas for it, PM me! Until next time!**


End file.
